<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll always have me by Iamherecausewhynot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982591">You'll always have me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamherecausewhynot/pseuds/Iamherecausewhynot'>Iamherecausewhynot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Playing) house [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Noel Miller, Car Accidents, Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Protective Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamherecausewhynot/pseuds/Iamherecausewhynot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and his baby daughter get in a car accident late one night. Noel can barely breathe when he hears what the doctors say next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko &amp; Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Cody ko &amp; Daughter!OriginalCharacter, noel miller &amp; original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Playing) house [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll always have me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys this is pure fiction &amp; just something I wrote instead of going to bed lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noel could barely breathe as he was pushing through the main hospital doors, looking around frantically, trying to find anyone who looks like they can give him more information about his best friend. A nurse saw him, and approached him immediately, already acting as if he was a patient.</p><p>'Sir are you alright?' She asked him, probably because she saw the sweat on his forehead, and the way he was fighting for air. He could not have a panic attack.. not when Cody and his daughter need him.</p><p>'I- I am okay. I am here looking for Cody Kolodziejzyk, he and his daughter were brought in earlier.. I was called by you guys..' Noel tried to explain, but the nurse cut him off.</p><p>'Are you family?'</p><p>'No.. but I am his emergency contact.'</p><p>'Follow me then.' The nurse started walking up the stairs and Noel followed closely. They stopped in front of a reception desk.</p><p>'He is here for Mr. Cody Ko- Kolo- <em>Kolodziejzyk</em>. His name is-' The nurse stopped, looking at Noel.</p><p>'Noel Miller. Cody's emergency contact.' Noel said, and the lady at the desk nodded.</p><p>'He was brought in two hours ago. He had his daughter with him. They were in a car accident, unfortunately the car they were in got hit on the side Mr. Cody was sitting at, he was unconscious and in a pretty bad shape when the paramedics brought him. He is in the OR now.' The lady finished, and Noel felt like the world was crumbling around him. No. Not Cody. Then the thought of little Allie entered his head.</p><p>'What about his daughter? Is Allie okay?!' Noel tried to be collected, but his heart was aching and he felt like he could cry at any moment now.</p><p>'She is bruised up, and has a sprained wrist, but she is doing alright. Her dad had shielded her with his body right when the car hit them, that probably saved her life.'</p><p>'Can I see her? Please?' Noel asked weakly.</p><p>'Sure. Room 232, 2nd floor.'</p><p>Noel nodded, and ran towards the direction the lady pointed at. He needed to see Allie, now.</p><p>In no time, he was storming through her hospital room's door, and he felt sick to his stomach as soon as he saw the little girl on the bed, dried tears on her bruised face, and blood red eyes from crying.</p><p>'Unca Ny!!' She exclaimed as soon as she saw him. She always called him that, and since she was barely four years old, she couldn't pronounce everything correctly. Noel, however, loved it with his whole heart.</p><p>'Hey, hey baby. I am here.' He said and ran towards her before he pulled her in a tight hug. She started crying on his chest as soon as her face made contact with his shirt.</p><p>'Unca Ny.. Daddy.. Daddy is hurt. Daddy was all- he was all bloody when the doctors took him. I am so scared.. Is daddy dead?' Noel's heart broke at Allie's words. He could not even begin to think about everything she's feeling right now.</p><p>'No, no Allie. Daddy's alive. He is going to be okay. The doctors will fix him. Shh, we are gonna be okay.' He kissed her on the forehead, and she just continued quietly sobbing in his grip.</p>
<hr/><p><em>A week</em> after the accident, Noel was sitting on the hospital chair next to Cody's still body. The only times he did not feel like his chest was going to explode were when he was listening to the sound of the heart monitor in Cody's room. It was the only indicator that his best friend was still there with him and Allie.</p><p>It has been a hard week. They discharged Allie two days after the accident, and since then Noel has been taking care of her both here in Cody's room, and occasionally in his house, whenever Allie or he needed to shower. Now, Allie was sleeping on the sofa next to him, and Noel could not help but think about how unfortunate this little girl was.</p><p>
  <em>She had been left by her mother days after she was born, she was left on Cody's doorstep with a small note saying 'She's your daughter. Take care of her or drop her off at the fire station.'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody had called Noel as soon as he found the little baby in a small box with nothing but a blanket over her. Noel had been there for the next three months. Literally there. He had been sleeping over for more than five night every week, and at one point he even realized that he had not been to his own house in two weeks. Cody needed him there, but the truth was, Noel felt like home there. He loved Cody, and he quickly fell in love with Cody's baby.</em>
</p><p>Now.. now Cody was barely holding onto life, and his daughter was alone and scared. She has been having nightmares every single night, and all Noel could do about it was hold her in his arms, as tightly as he could, telling her it would be okay.</p>
<hr/><p><em>A month</em> after the accident, Noel was sleeping in Cody's bed. Cody wasn't there, he was still at the hospital, still in coma, his chances of ever waking up now below 10%.. Allie was in the bed too. She had gotten used to falling asleep in Noel's arms, and in fact, that was the only way she could go a night without waking up screaming, and in tears.</p><p>Now, Allie was awake, and she was looking at her uncle with sleepy eyes. She was little, but she knew how much the man in front of her loved her. Noel was the only person other than her dad that she could really trust. Not having a mum was hard, but she had the coolest uncle that was always there to buy her cookies when her dad would say no.</p><p>Allie carefully stood up from the bed, and climbed down to go to the washroom and brush her teeth. She didn't want to wake up Noel just yet, he never wakes her up when she is tired. And Allie knew that her uncle was tired, he was strong and always told her that everything is going to be okay.. but Allie saw him crying once the other week after they visited her daddy at the hospital. The possibility of her dad never waking up was something Allie understood is a thing that could easily become a reality. People leave.. her mother had left her a long time ago.</p><p>Noel was waking up about two hours after that, the first thing he noticed is that there wasn't a small bundle in his arms, so he quickly opened his eyes and searched the bed.  Allie was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>'Allie?! Allie where are you?!' Noel tried to stay calm. She was always sleeping next to him when he would wake up. Either that, or he would feel her move and he'd wake up with her.</p><p>'I am here unca Ny!' Noel saw Allie's head pop up from under the bed frame. She was there, holding a crayon in her hand, already wide awake.</p><p>'Allie what are you doing up? You okay?' Noel asked her.</p><p>'Yes I am okay. I just wanted you to sleep for a little longer.. you looked tired. I was just colouring.' She said, and a small smile appeared on Noel's face. Allie was just as considerate as her father, and he had a soft spot for both of them.</p><p>'Oh baby, come over here.' He said, and Allie jumped on the bed, hugging him right away.</p><p>'Can we go visit daddy today?' She asked Noel after a couple of minutes of them cuddling.</p><p>'Of course love. Let's get ready.' Noel smiled softly. They have been going to the hospital at least every other day anyway, and to be honest, he would go every day if Allie's therapist hadn't said that it's better for her to try and get her mind of her dad's situation.</p><p>Truth was, Noel knew that he'd need to make a decision soon. Cody had already talked to him and his lawyers that as Allie's godfather, if anything was to happen to him, Noel would become Allie's legal guardian.. but Allie's grandparents had also reached out and told him that they'd love to have Allie sent to Canada to them. But, he couldn't.. he couldn't leave Allie. Cody trusted him with his kid, and Noel was not going to just pass on the responsibility.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Six months</em> after the accident, Noel was driving Allie to preschool when she asked him something that he hoped she wouldn't ask anytime soon.</p><p>'Since daddy is not going to wake up, will I never have a daddy again? I already don't have a mummy..'</p><p>'We don't know if your daddy is going to wake up Allie, but that doesn't mean he's not going to. And.. you'll always have me.' Noel said, trying to keep his eyes on the road in front of him.</p><p>'I love you uncle Ny. I wish daddy was here, but I am also happy that you didn't get hurt.' Allie said this in a way that it made Noel's heart break just a little more. He didn't want this little girl to feel any pain in this world, but he was failing every day all over and over again.</p><p>'I love you too baby.'</p>
<hr/><p><em>A year</em> after the accident, Noel and Allie had already found their routine and even though the thought of losing Cody forever still stung and hurt as fuck, both of them were feeling better than how they were feeling a year ago. They were still visiting Cody in the hospital at least twice every week, but they also had their life outside of the hospital. Allie started socializing again, and even thought she was super dependent on Noel, she was learning to trust other adults, such as her teachers again.</p><p>Noel had stopped renting his apartment a long time ago, and both him and Allie had settled in a comfortable daily routine in Cody's place. No, in <em>their </em>place. They got used to life being just the two of them most of the time. Sure, sometimes they visited Devon, or Spock, or some of Cody and Noel's friends, but mostly it was Noel and Allie spending time together. When Allie wasn't in preschool and Noel wasn't working, they were watching movies, going on local hikes, and occasionally going to some of Allie's friends' birthday parties. There were still nights when Allie would wake up screaming in her bed, but Noel was always quick to be there for her, and comfort her until she drifts off to sleep again. Noel hasn't thought of going out alone, of drinking or smoking in a long time now, and to his surprise- he didn't miss anything at all. </p><p>However, there were still decisions that needed to be made. The doctors have been talking to Noel about taking Cody off life support for about two months now, but Noel was not having it. Cody was fighting, and if he wanted to die, he was going to do it. Noel was never an optimistic dude, but if there was one person he believed at, it was Cody.</p><p>On a Friday, Noel and Allie were having dinner in Allie's favourite restaurant. It was Cody and Allie's tradition to have a 'date night' every second Friday, and after the first couple of months after the accident, Noel decided to continue the tradition since he knew it was something that made Allie happy. It made him happy too, he cherished every damn minute he got to spent with Allie. As she was growing, she also started acting more and more like Cody, so Noel frequently found himself laughing at the way Allie slurped down her spaghetti or at the way she giggled every time he tickled her.</p><p>'Have you ever been to another country uncle Ny?' Allie asked as she was taking a bite from her hamburger.</p><p>'Yeah- in fact I went to Greece once with your dad-' Noel started, but he was cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly picked up.</p><p>'Hello?' He answered. His face scrunched up as he heard the voice on the other side. Then, a huge grin appeared on his face.</p><p>'What?! Of course, we'll be there in twenty.' He jumped from his seat, grabbed a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and placed it on their table.</p><p>'Allie! Daddy's awake!' His heart fluttered when Allie screamed and jumped in his arms. This felt like a dream, and Noel didn't want to wake up.</p><p>Sure enough, less than half an hour later, both Noel and Allie were entering Cody's hospital room. They have gotten used to seeing Cody laying on his bed in the middle of the bright room with all of Allie's drawings on the walls.. but this time it was different. This time, Cody was awake.</p><p>'Cody!'</p><p>'Daddy!'</p><p>Both Noel and Allie carefully hugged Cody, and Noel helped Allie get next to Cody on his bed.</p><p>'Hey guys.' Cody had a small smile on his face. He still looked tired, but he was happier than any other time Noel's seen him.</p><p>'We missed you Codes' Noel squeezed his hand.</p><p>'Aww, I love you both so much.' Cody said.</p><p>'How are you feeling?' Noel asked his best friend.</p><p>'Weird. Nothing hurts.. but I feel like I have slept for years..' oh shit, nobody told Cody how long he was out for.</p><p>Cody must have seen Noel's terrified expression so he added 'I remember everything that happened.. the accident and the ambulance coming to take us away.. and the nurse told me I have been out for a very long time. They thought I'm not going to wake up at all. So, how long has it been? A month? Two?'</p><p>Allie looked at Noel, even she understood the gravity of what he's going to say next.</p><p>'Cody.. it's been a year. You have been out for 382 days man.' Exactly, and Noel remembered how much he missed Cody's presence in each single one of those fucking 382 days.</p><p>'What?' Was all Cody could say. Noel nodded and squeezed his hand tighter. Allie placed a kiss on Cody's cheek and rested her head on the pillow next to his.</p><p>'Did I- Did I miss Allie's first day of school?' He asked in a small voice, and Noel smiled softly.</p><p>'You didn't. I decided it's best for her if she starts this year, we wanted you up and running by then.' And Cody actually smiled at that.</p><p>'You- you actually believed that I am going to wake up?' He asked.</p><p>'When have you ever disappointed me Cody?' Noel smiled.</p><p>'I love you Noel.'</p><p>'I love you too Codes.'</p><p>'No, I mean-<em> I love you.</em>'</p><p>'Oh.. really?' Noel's heart was beating faster than ever before. Sure, he's loved Cody for a while now, but he never thought Cody felt remotely similar.. It might just be Cody being confused after his coma..</p><p>'Dude, I nearly died. I was going to be gone forever. I am not going to keep hiding my feelings for you. You took care of my daughter for a year, and I know you would have done it forever if I was gone.. It's okay if you don't feel the same.. but I love you Noel Miller.' Cody smiled, he looked at his daughter next to him but she was already deep asleep, so he wasn't worried about having to explain anything to her just yet.</p><p>Noel on the other hand was ecstatic. 'I love you too Cody.' He kissed Cody's lips softly and then placed a kiss on his forehead as well. <em>He has never been happier than he is right now.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>